degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Degrassi Evolutions (Season 2)
The 2nd season of Degrassi Evolutions premiered on March 31, 2014 on Fanfiction.net. The first half of the season followed a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, named Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point, depicting right after winter break of the 2012-2013 school year all the way to winter break. The next part of the season followed a every other day format with 12 episodes, named Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown, depicting a few weeks ago "The Breaking Point" all the way to the beginning of spring break. The final part of the season again followed a every other day format, with 12 episodes and named Degrassi Evolutions: Anything Could Happen depicting right after spring break up until the beginning of summer vacation. The slogan for this season is, "Just When You Think You Know Someone You Don't." Main Cast Seniors *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds who is taking a victory lap. Juniors *Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels, a headstrong ladies’ man who is a member of the Ice Hounds and Hayley's brother. *Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels, a kind, intelligent, but sometimes stubborn girl who wants to be a photographer and Trent's sister. *Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson, reformed bad girl who turning her life around. *Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills, a rebellious girl who has a bad home life. *Jacob Artist as Danny Smith, a cocky hockey player who is a member of the Ice Hounds. (New) *Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom, a teen mom who is struggling. (New) *Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson, a mean Christian girl who'll do anything to get what she wants. (New) *Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen, an artistic and eccentric outsider who is quirky. (New) Sophomores *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick hockey player who is quickly unraveling. (201-233) *Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris, an outgoing and nice pansexual guy who is turning over a new leaf. *Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews, a guy who is turning over a new leaf who's finding out he has a talent for writing/directing. *Melissa Benoist as Aria Monroe, a cool chill girl who is an outsider with a bad past who wants a fresh start. *Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels, a cynical and funny student who loves music. (New) Freshmen *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder and musician who is insecure about his poverty. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay guy. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident girl, who is trying to stay positive after all she's been through. *Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews, a charming musician who is turning his life around. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. (Grade 12) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP. (Grade 12) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider and second time senior. (Grade 12) *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. (Grade 12) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. (Grade 12) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes. (Grade 12) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. (Grade 12) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's conservative and judgemental brother and a member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. *Tyler Posey as Ben, a sarcastic jock who is Zac Andrews cousin. (Grade 12) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a controversial athlete and ladies' man who is learning to be cooler. (Grade 12) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor and also a friend of Austin with a sense of humor. (Grade 9) *David Lambert as Chase Anderson, Heather’s intolerant and conservative brother on the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 11) (New) *Jane Levy as Alice Martin, a smart hard working scholar. (Grade 9) *Tyler James Williams as Randy Watson, Beck’s gamer best friend. (Grade 10) (New) *Zoe Levin as Taylor Watson, the popular and mean captain of the Power Squad. (Grade 12) (New) *Brandon Soo Hoo as John, the leader of the LGBT Club. (Grade 12) *Noah Johnson as Scott Carter, a jock. (Grade 10) *Kevin Alves as Fab Juarez, a carpenter. *Ana Corina Bizim as Talia, a party girl who is involved in drugs. *Tosh Watson as Harry, a party boy. Other *Devon Werkheiser as Cody Sampson, a jerk who is a teen father. (New) *Mia Talerico as Coey Fellom, the toddler daughter of Ashli and Cody. (New) Adults *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking, but poor mother. *Nestor Carbonell as George Matthews, Austin's father. (201-214) *Vera Farmiga as Diana Matthews, Austin's hardworking mother. *Kristen Dalton as Sandra Michaels, Trent and Hayley's caring and overprotective mother. *George Newbern as Joseph Michaels, Trent and Hayley's soothed father. *Steve Zahn as Mr. Harris, Dakota’s adoptive father who is a business man. *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Harris, Dakota’s overprotective adoptive mother. *Mrs. Milligan, Tristan and Owen’s mother. *Mr. Santamaria, Tori’s father. *Mrs. Santamaria, Tori’s mother. *Roselyn Sanchez as Ms. Jamieson, Stefanie’s cruel mother. *Jessica Chastain as Carrey Andrews, Zac’s overprotective caring mother. *Mark Wahlberg as Simon Andrews, Zac’s father. *Keanu Reeves as Jackson Mills, Hadley’s recovering alcoholic father. *Jodie Foster as Mrs. Mills, Hadley’s recovering alcoholic mother. *Jason Segel as Mr. Monroe, Aria’s father. *Demi Moore as Catherine Lawrence, Aria’s mother and Mr. Monroe’s ex-wife who is a famous dancer. (New) *Carla Gugino as Sandy, Bambi’s equally quirky mother who has brain cancer. (New) *Luke Evans as Raymond Carmen, Bambi’s estranged father. (New) *Josh Brolin as Mr. Anderson, Heather and Chase’s conservative Christian father. (New) *Jennifer Connelly as Mrs. Anderson, Heather and Chase’s conservative Christian mother. (New) *Jai Courtney as Rob, Dakota’s laid back birth father who wants to be involved in Dakota’s life. (New) *Amy Adams as Karen, Dakota’s laid back birth mother who wants to be involved in Dakota’s life. (New) *Guy Pearce as Mr. Samuels, Beck's father. (New) *John Cusack as Mr. Fellom, Ashli’s father and Coey's grandfather. (New) *Shirley Manson as Mrs. Fellom, Ashli’s mother and Coey's grandmother who has breast cancer. (New) *Debi Mazar as Carol, Cody's mother and Coey's grandmother who is helping Ashli out. (New) *Duane Murray as Mr. Baker Luke's and Becky's conservative Christian father. (New) *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. *Mark Ruffalo as Phil Chambers, Hayley’s photographer and journalist mentor. (New) (201-218) *Bill Turnbull as Max, a guy who sells phones at the mall. (New) *Blake Lively as Molly, a former intern of Phil’s, who is now a famous journalist. (New) (201-220) Degrassi Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher who everyone thinks has anger issues. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French teacher who tries to be a friend to her students. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the awkward English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Emmy Rossum as Jenny Stone, the drama class teacher who is understanding. Trivia *This is the second season of Degrassi Evolutions. *Heather Anderson is from Hamptons, New York making her the sixth main character to come from the United States after Trent Michaels, Hayley Michaels (Who are from Pasadena, California) and Aria Monroe (Who is from Orlando, Florida). *New members to the Toronto Ice Hounds are introduced. *First instance of photographer/journalist training. *Hayley has the show’s logo at the end of the opening credits. *First instance of memory loss due to a concussion. *First instance of a drunk hook-up. *First instance of streaking. *First instance of photographer/journalist training. *New members have been added to WhisperHug. *First death of a pet. *First instance of self-harm since Season 1. *First instance of a parent with brain cancer. *First instance of a student being seuxally harassed by an authority figure. *First instance of a parent having breast cancer. *First suicide ever in Degrassi Evolutions. Episode List Photos Dallas_S2.jpg Cam_S2.jpg Trent_S2.jpg Hayley.jpg Stefanie_S2.jpeg Dakota_S2.jpeg Hadley_S2.jpeg Danny_S2.jpg Heather_S2.jpg Bambi_S2.jpg Ashli_S2.jpg Zig_S2.jpg Austin_S2.jpeg Maya_S2.jpeg Zac_S2.jpeg Aria_S2.jpg Beck_S2.jpg Tori_S2.jpg Tristan_S2.jpg ZMr.Simpson.jpg Degrassi-Evolutions--S2.png Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 2